The Right Decision?
by Vanilla Twist
Summary: prequelcompanion peice to More Than I Do. Ginny's PoVgetting over Harry.


Title - The Right Decision?

Author - Vanilla Twist

Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognize. 

Summary – Prequel/companion piece to More Than I Do.  Ginny's PoV. 

Rating - PG 

A/N – More Than I Do was my baby.  After reading book V I can't really say I love one of my ships anymore, but I had to write D/G, even if it was my last time ever.  Thank you to every one who reviewed More Than Do.  And keep looking back for my epic baby, Kindergarten Cop, a R/Hr story I'll be posting more soon. Thank you.

            It was always going to be Harry.  The Headlines would read, Boy-Who-Lived to Wed Weasley Daughter, they'd follow our stories from or new life together until our deaths.  In Hogwarts I'd doodle His last name with my first.  It always looked so perfect, Ginny Potter.  The foundations of a childhood dream, of an obsession, yes, that was Harry.  The boy Mother loved like a son that was Harry, they would have been thrilled had Harry and I become engaged.  My dad would be proud to officially name Harry a member of the Family.  The celebrations would never end.  There would be the most romantic honeymoon.  

            As a child I needed Harry a thread of good to hold on to.  The ray of Hope to follow through the dark days, that was what Harry was to me.  I thought I was in love with him.  He brought me joy, yet also there was pain.  I needed Harry, but Harry didn't need me.  He had Hermione and Ron.  If he ever needed to talk it was always them he turned to.  That hurt a lot more than anyone realized.  

            Then Harry left.  Just when I needed him the most he ran off to fight.  I moped about for months after he was gone.  Mum worried of course, I spent so much time waiting for Harry to come back that me health took a bad turn.  I was admitted to Saint Mungo's and treated for Dragon pox (a disease nearly harmless to children but often fatal to adult witches or wizards).  That's where I met Draco.

            He was bitter and cold.  He spoke to no one, but this didn't stop him from letting everyone know how displeased he was to share a room with a weasel.  The war was hard on him, he lost his family, who contrary to popular belief did love the spoiled brat. He turned spy for Dumbledore half way through the first war years after the death of his Father at the hands of his master.  Draco Malfoy was hit by a curse thrown by my brother the traitor Percy Weasley and it nearly killed him.  It would have had it not been for Hermione pushing him from the line of fire.  Draco seemed to think he would have been better off dead than his current fate.  

            You see, Draco Malfoy is… well he lost his left leg from the knee down.  Draco was so bitter.  He moped all day muttering about stupid Weasleys and never being able to walk again.  I would have felt sorry for him had I not been moping myself.  After weeks in hospital beds, side by side not speaking to each other, He gave in.  

_"What are you in for?" He had asked as though it pained him to speak to me. _

_            "Dragon Pox." I murmured groggily.  "Caused by moping like a moron over the loss of Harry-bloody-Potter." _

_            I felt his gaze upon me for a few moments before I heard him snort with… laughter? Draco Malfoy was laughing at me? The nerve of him I had thought.  _

            "Sorry Weaselette." He choked out through his laughter.  "I've never thought you'd be one to put Potter down."

_            "Well," I sighed angrily. "He left me.  Everyone has.  First Bill and Charlie, then Fred and George and Ron then of course Percy has to switch sides on us and then JUST when I need him the most Harry-bloody-Potter, the most self-absorbed, to nice for his own good boy who lived leaves me too! He knew I loved him, he knew, yet he insisted on leaving me!"_

_            Draco gaped as I burst into uncontrollable sobs. I tried but I couldn't stop.  I felt someone grasp my hand and looked down to see Draco's porcelain pale hand holding my own.  Strangely enough the sight brought me more calm and comfort than Harry's friendly embraces ever did.    _

Over the next week Draco and I became friends. After I was released I came back nearly everyday to talk with him.  I was there when they first introduced him to his new plastic leg.  I was there when he took his first steps.  He needed someone to lean on (literally) and he allowed me to be there for him.  Within a year we were a couple and then finally engaged.    

            The night I told Mum and Dad, Draco and I drove home to the burrow.  We were ready, nothing could ruin or well prepared speech.  We rehearsed everything so well we were sure there would be no surprises.  

_We were all settled down for supper, Dad casting weary glances at Draco and Mum serving the Roast.  Then I stood as did Draco._

_            "Mum, Dad." I began looking at each of them in turn. "I asked to come here tonight to give some news."_

_            Draco had taken my hand and nodded encouragingly.  _

_            "I know it may seem sudden but…" suddenly interrupting me, the fire roared and Harry Potter stepped out of the flames.  _

_            "We won!" He shouted.  "It's finally over! Voldemort is gone!" _

_            He hugged my mum tightly then my father.  He turned towards me, his smile wide and froze.  His smile dropped as he looked between Draco and I and I realized then that my hand was still clasped tightly in his.  There was unmistakable question in his eyes.  _

_            "Congratulations Po-Harry." Draco muttered quickly, shifting the weight from his bad leg.  _

_            "Ginny dear! The war is over!" Mum exclaimed dragging me into a strong Molly Weasley embrace.  "Now what were you going to tell us?" _

_            "You might want to sit down for this." Draco muttered.  _

_            Molly sat beside her husband Harry just stared between the two a foreign expression on his face.  _

_            "Harry, sit." I said gently.  "Please." _

_            He sat, stiffly.  My heart went out to him.  _

_            "Draco and I…" I began again but stopped.  I couldn't do this, not in front of Harry.  Then I felt Draco squeeze my hand and I knew.  My mind was made up when Harry left.  I couldn't love him.  I looked at Draco and smiled lightly.  I **had** to do this, for me, and for him.  _

_            "Draco and I are getting married." I said, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.  My parents sat in stunned silence.  Then they both sprung to life. _

_            "To a Malfoy?" Dad asked though he was drowned out by Mum's shriek,_

_            "My baby's getting married!" Mum shrieked excitedly, throwing her arms around me.  Then she turned on Draco he shifted uncomfortably but Mum's face kept its smile.  She embraced him tears in her eyes.  "You take care of her." She whispered. _

_            Dad just gaped.  I hugged him.  _

_            "I'm sorry we didn't ask Daddy." I whispered and he smiled slowly.  _

_            "That's alright Pumpkin." He answered using his old pet name for me. "You could have done worse." I pretended to pout.  He messed me hair and laughed.  "Ginny is getting married!"_

_            I chanced a glance at Harry.  He looked troubled.  _

_            "Alright Harry?" I asked softly. He flinched as though I slapped him._

_            "Yeah." He said after a pause, plastering a smile on is face.  "I have to go."_

_            "Okay." I whispered.  I couldn't help but feel hurt.  He was leaving again.  _

_            "Congratulations." He muttered before stepping into the fire.  _

The months flew by.  We told our friends and remaining Family (Ron took it seemingly the hardest).  Most of them (particularly my brothers) refused to have any part in the wedding (Thanks to Mum's persuading they will all be there).  We set the date and selected our best man (Blaise Zambini) and Maid of Honor (Hermione Granger).  The guests were invited, cakes ordered and gowns delivered.  

            It was the perfect day for a wedding. I was nervous, what if I was wrong?  What if Draco and I were wrong together?  I was lost in thought when Harry walked in.  

            "Hello Harry." I said brightly.  

            "Oh Hi." He answered back dazedly.  

            I examined my self in the mirror some more. 

            "Harry." I asked frowning. "Does this dress make my bum look big?" 

            "No." Harry said.  "You look perfect."  

            He was out of it. He looked so pale.  He didn't speak, only watched me.  

Then he kissed me.  Draco's image flashed into my mind as he kissed me. I was getting married to Draco in fifteen minutes, and I told Harry that much as well.  He looked hurt as he murmured the words I had prayed so long to hear from his mouth.  

            "I love you, Gin."  When he said this my heart didn't flip-flop as I imagined it would. 

            "I'll always love you Harry." I said softly.  "Just not the way you want me too."  As the words left my mouth I realized that I meant them.  Harry was just another Weasley boy.  He was another big brother, a best friend.  

            I left the dressing rooms, smiling brightly.  I knew I had made the right decision and I was ready to face the world as Mrs. Virginia Malfoy.  Virginia Malfoy…hmm it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?


End file.
